Im just to dangerous
by lizzaBelle96
Summary: What if bella wasn't really human? What if she couldn't tell the cullens? what if she could kill them? And what if she had evan known the Volturi for over 100 years ? Well i suggest if you want to know , you read this.


I woke in the arms of my love , sighing so he would know i was as he didnt sleep, he was just watching me all night. With another sigh i silently wished that i could tell them , Tell Edward , Alice , the rest of the Cullen had risked their lives for me and i was keeping a secret from them .I just didnt know how well they would handle knowing of my past. I always wanted to tell Edward , he had done everything for me , evan left for my own saftey . Evan now that he is back i am finding myself wanting myself to tell him more than ever before . But i know it is useless.

I cant tell them , no matter how much i really want to . My past is just to haunted and it would put them in more danger than ever before. The Volturi just loved it when i showed up in their castle again , they just loved me ( seriously ) . I was everything to them , they never knew i human could be so powerfull and deadly . I can kill a vampire in less than a second , but i could of course not tell the Cullens that . I could sense the danger about a mile away . Thats one reason it comes to me , danger wants a challenge and im the biggest one yet . But no , i still cant tell my love and his family all of this.

" Love , what are you thinking about so hard , you look upset , and Jasper says you feel upset too." Edward said , pulling me out of my thoughts .

" nothing , edward " i said , sliding out of bed and evading the hand he shot up at inhuman speed to pull me back , mabye a little to skillfully . I looked down , making myself blush , all part of the many things i have learned on keeping secrets.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and changed into the clothes Alice put out for me . Not bothering the normal act of putting up a fit , all part of the lies i have to tell , but just to angry to act. When i was done i stormed out of Edwrds room , sensing that the rest of the Cullens were sitting in the living room .When i got down there , Edwrdd was already sitting there and waiting for me , so i went to sit next to him .

All of the Cullens had confused looks on their faces , evan Edward and Alice. Staring at me , wanting to know what was wrong. "What " i snapped a little to harshley .

"Bella , love , `what is wrong ?" Edward asked me , sounding so worried that i sighed and out my head in my hands . It was not their fault i could not tell them , it was the stupid danger of me being who , or some say what i was. I just shook my head.

"Bella , please , what is wrong ? Your emotions are just going crazy , first to anger and remorse , then to sad , then to broken . Im just so confused ." Jasper said , my emotions had to be so strong for him to know them that well , i usually block everything.

"As much as i want to tell you guys , i just cant " i said it , simple and short , not caring thaty they wanted an explanation.

"Bella please , you can tell us anything , you know that we are gonna be there for you no matter what happens" Esme said , in a loving mother voice.

I got up and walked over to stare out he big glass wall , when i sensed Edward trying to come with me i held out my hand , telling him to stay on the couch. Once i was over there i said.. " its just to dangerous for you to know" that got a laugh out of Emmet.

"Bells , how many times do we have to tell you , were vampires , were indestuctible , its impossible for anything to be bangerous twords us" He blurt out , that set me off . I turned around in a second , not caring that the old me was showing . I just couldmt hold it in anymore , it was to strong a part of me .

"That the point you idiot , your a vampire , its just to dangerous for you to know because you are vampires, its to dangerous for your lives , you would get ripped apart and burned to little peices in a single second , no probably less" i exploded , they all looked at me in shock , they had never told me how to kill a Vampire ,i just already knew.

"Be...Bella , what do you mean it will rip us to peices in a second , were not in any danger , and how in hell did you know that was how we were killed" Edward asked me .

"Stupid damn vampires , you just cant put peices together can you , im the dangerous one here , god damn in they are gonna make me kill you now , how could i be stupid enough to try and fight myself , im a killing machine."

They all looked at me shocked.


End file.
